Happy Birthday Stefan
by CasButtSalvatore
Summary: A little oneshot I made for my friends birthday, it's not at all serious xD Rebekah tries to make Stefan's birthday worth his while after being kicked out of the boarding house by Damon and Elena. SMUT SMUT SMUT!


Stefan walked into his new apartment and laid his keys on the counter. He was a little bummed, it was his birthday and there would be no usual visit from Lexi since Damon had killed her the previous year. He slumped down on his couch, looking hatefully around the apartment he never wanted to buy. But he had to didn't he? Now that Damon and Elena were newly married a lot of vampire sex was going on at the boarding house and it was too much for Stefan to bare. He was only allowed to carry on his pity party for a few minutes, until a certain someone came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Happy birthday Steffy!" A thick and bubbly British accent rang out. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"Thanks, Bekah." Rebekah peeled her hands away and pulled Stefan off the couch and into her arms. He smiled very gently and pulled her into a kiss. She giggled and pulled away.

"Let's not get a head of ourselves, love; I've prepared you a birthday dinner." Her smile was sincere and romantic, but her eyes were alight with mischief. She led him into the kitchen and then stopped as she put some food on a plate for Stefan.

"Oh yeah and here, happy birthday." She said happily, getting a ginger bunny from a cage he hadn't seen and handing it to him.

"I remembered that you said you wanted a pet last week…his name is Floppy-kins and don't you dare eat him!" Stefan burst into laughter and took the bunny from Rebekah.

"I wouldn't eat him; Bekah…the only thing I want to eat right now is you." Rebekah turned scarlet and handed Stefan his plate of food, not acknowledging what he had just said. He looked down to see three bunny shaped pancakes. Then she laid a container of red liquid on the table.

"I thought you'd prefer blood as to syrup." She explained. Stefan grinned at her.

"I love you." Her breath hitched in her throat, still not used to having anyone say that to her, even though she'd been with Stefan for about a year.

"I love you too, Stef." Stefan smiled and was about to bite into his pancakes when Rebekah slapped his hand.

"No sir, not like that. Like this." Before Stefan knew what was going on Rebekah had pulled her light pink sweater over her head and unhooked her rainbow cheetah print bra. Stefan watched with his mouth open, unable to find his voice as his girlfriend took the first pancake from the stack and laid it on one of her breasts. She scooted the plate so that she could sit on the table in front of him and then laid the second pancake on the other breast. Stefan gulped.

"A-and…how about t-that one?" He stuttered, not believing where such an innocent birthday gesture had ended up.

"Take my pants off and you'll find out." She said with a seductive wink. Stefan's pants grew tight at her words and he struggled to suppress a moan. He fumbled with the button on her jeans, eventually getting frustrated and ripping them off her body. The rainbow cheetah panties that matched Rebekah's bra were soon shredded by Stefan's teeth and his face was buried into her lady area. Rebekah threw her head back in ecstasy, her bright blue eyes rolling into the back of her head as his expert tongue massaged her folds.

"The p-pancakes…Ste-faaaaaan!" She half moaned half whined, losing it as his tongue swirled around her clit. Stefan grabbed the last pancake and laid it on top of her vagina. He smirked happily as he decided to get kinky, pouring the blood all down Rebekah's stomach so that it dripped onto the pancakes.

"Since my party seems to have a bunny theme, I think it's only fitting that I should fuck you like a rabbit." Stefan tried to sound sexy, but Rebekah ended up bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Just shut up and show me why they call you the Ripper." She said with a wink. Stefan didn't let the fact that Rebekah was better at dirty talk slow him down. He devoured the pancake on the right breast in one mouthful, making sure to get most of Rebekah's boob too. She arched herself off the table at the feeling of his fangs sinking into her nipple. He took it between his teeth after swallowing the pancake and sucked it hard, causing her loud moans to fill the apartment. Deciding to save the left breast for last, he sank to his knees and began nomming down on the tastier bits of Rebekah's body. He ate the pancake savagely, not caring what all he bit. The blood, pancake flavor, and the sweetest taste of Rebekah's lady juice mixed in Stefan's mouth, causing his erection to pulsate and throb. He licked the last of it up and shoved himself inside of her, taking her by surprise. She gasped and he moaned, slamming into her as fast as he could. She gripped his shoulders and screamed his name, the pounding in her pussy becoming overbearing.

"Oh yes Stefan…ughhhh right there!" Stefan smirked; happy he could please _somebody _(because apparently Damon was better in the sac and Stefan wasn't enough man for Elena, which she had admitted to his face). He bent down and sunk a fang into the last pancake, moaning "Oh baby I can feel your pert little nipple through the food!" Stefan was about to eat the pancake and reach said nipple, until he heard the shrill scream of his sister-in-law.

"What the hell Stefan?! You invite Damon and I over for your birthday dinner to show us _this_?!" Damon was standing behind her, his mouth hung agape and his hand protectively on the small of Elena's back. Rebekah sat up.

"You invited that Doppelganger bitch and your shitty brother she calls a husband?" Rebekah asked in a snide yet amused tone.

Stefan shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot…want a pancake Damon? If Elena isn't good enough to satisfy your needs we can always share…after all, that's what we're used to." Damon didn't find that joke quite as funny as Stefan and walked over and bashed the bunny eating douche's face into the table. Elena cheered her husband on, who smirked ever so handsomely. Damon kissed Elena passionately and then carried her bridal style out of his brother's apartment. Rebekah pulled Stefan into an embrace.

"You alright Steffy?" Stefan just shot her a lopsided smile.

"Don't coddle me, Baby. Just let me finish showing you what this two-backed beast can do." Rebekah pushed Stefan off and kissed his cheek.

"How about no…that was too many bad sex lines Stefan, it totally killed my mood." And like the sexy little tease that she was, she left the bloody mess in the kitchen and sashayed into the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
